


The Shine

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [12]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada and Belial talk about Seiichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shine

For once, Genichirou thought he might have spotted Mad Hatter’s arrival beside the courts before anyone else. A quick glance at Renji, and a nod toward their captain detailed Renji to distract Seiichi’s attention so Genichirou could take advantage of this.

They had discussed it days before.

"Hatter. I want to talk to you."

Bright blue eyes widened ingenuously. "Seiichi-san must have a tighter grip on all of you than one had thought," Hatter mused. "One was expecting you days ago. Very well, then, come along." When Genichirou hesitated to follow him, Hatter glanced back with a slow smile. "One wouldn’t wish to distress Seiichi by doing this out in the open where anyone could see. Don’t you agree?"

At another time the tone of lascivious suggestion might have made Genichirou turn around and head back to the court, but today he was far too angry.

"So?" Hatter asked, leaning against a tree.

"What do you want with Seiichi?" Genichirou asked, bluntly.

"His soul," Hatter answered.

Genichirou reminded himself, strenuously, of Renji’s caution that he wouldn’t get anywhere with Hatter unless he could keep his temper. He told himself it was just like dealing with Niou in a really bad mood. "What," he amplified through gritted teeth, "do you want his soul for?"

"To play with, of course," Hatter said with a bright smile. "It’s lovely and shiny."

Genichirou knew it was a bad idea, and still couldn’t stop himself. Red clouded his vision and he lashed out.

When the world stopped spinning he was flat on his back with Hatter kneeling over him, and his arms pinned under Hatter’s hand and knee. The free hand was playing very, very sharp nails just under Genichirou’s chin. "Did you really think one has lived this long without the ability to deal with people who want to kill one?" Hatter asked, amused.

"At the rate you must make enemies, I’m sure you’ve needed it," Genichirou shot back.

"You aren’t entirely without interest yourself, you know," Hatter murmured, cold eyes glinting over a laughing mouth. "Now, one doubts Seiichi would be pleased if one damaged you too badly, so listen. One contracted for his soul, in return for some considerations and assistance. The bond of that contract gives one access to his soul, even now. One can touch it. Touch it, taste it, know it. And Yukimura Seiichi’s soul is beautiful. One is really quite smitten."

Genichirou heaved against Hatter’s hold, violently. "His heart belongs to us," he ground out, glaring.

"Of course it does."

Genichirou paused, staring up.

"One isn’t actually blind, you know," Hatter said, patiently. "His heart belongs to you. And his soul will not come into one’s keeping for some time yet. In the meantime, he’s given a significant part of _that_ to you lot, too. That doesn’t mean one can’t appreciate it in advance. And that," a nail flicked and Genichirou bit back a hiss, "is more clarity than you have any right to expect from a demon, let alone from oneself. Evidence of one’s infatuation, no doubt." He licked Genichirou’s blood, delicately, off one fingertip.

Genichirou gritted his teeth. "Is that," he enunciated distinctly, "supposed to make us feel better about Seiichi signing his soul into eternal torment?"

Hatter blinked. "One begs your pardon?" Then he paused, tapping a thoughtful finger against his chin. "Well, actually, no one doesn’t, but in any case who said anything about eternal torment?"

Genichirou gave him a very suspicious look. "That is the general consensus on what Hell is."

Hatter’s mouth curled in disgustingly smug delight. "There has been," he informed Genichirou, "a change of management recently. So there’s no need to worry."

Judging from Hatter’s grin, Genichirou’s expression said quite clearly what he thought of that directive. Hatter did let him go, though, sliding away in a flicker of movement Genichirou couldn’t quite follow. By the time Genichirou had gained his feet, the infuriating demon was nowhere to be seen.

"So?" Renji asked, as Genichirou joined him at the edge of the courts.

"It’s all a joke to him," Genichirou stated, flatly.

Renji tipped his head. "What makes you think so?"

Genichirou narrowed his eyes, looking out over the practice in progress. "Because if he isn’t joking then he’s in love and I refuse to believe that."

"Hmm." They both fell silent for a time.

 

**End**


End file.
